


The Call

by Dreamcatcher2012



Category: Pitch (TV 2016)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2020-12-14 22:01:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 20,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21022940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamcatcher2012/pseuds/Dreamcatcher2012
Summary: Ginny's in the hospital and she's alone. Who does she reach out to?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Not sure how far this will go and I know it's short, but wanted to post so I keep going. Hopefully it might inspire others to write too because after three years, this is still my favorite fandom. All mistakes are mine! As always, reviews/suggestions appreciated.

Mike lays in his bed tossing and turning, trying to find a comfortable position in hopes that sleep might come. But, noticing the clock on his side table showing 2:30 AM, Mike is starting to doubt that sleep will come tonight. He rolls back over anyway and closes his eyes again thoughts of Ginny swirling in his head.

An hour later, Mike hears the ringing of his phone, apparently he had managed to find some sleep that night. But, glancing at the clock again reading 3:30 AM, not much. Without even glancing at the caller ID, he picks up the phone and slides to answer it. 

“Hey…” Mike hears Ginny’s voice say tentatively, “sorry its late… I shouldn’t have called.” 

“No, don’t be stupid. How are you?” Mike responds, the question clearly loaded with thick emotion and guilt. 

“Not great…”

“What did the doctors say?” 

“Nothing yet, had some scans, but they wanted to wait for some of the inflammation to go down and re-scan in the morning.” 

“Well I’m sure Amelia’s keeping them in line”. 

Ginny can hear Mike’s smirk over the phone and thinks of the best way to break the news to him. “Uh…not exactly,” she starts, chewing on her lip as she finishes. 

“What do you mean?”

“She’s not here… I kind of fired her I think.”  
  
“What? When?” 

“Before the game, doesn’t matter,” Ginny responds quickly trying to move on from the fact she’s alone. He didn’t need to worry more about her than he already was. 

Mike exhaled loudly running his hand over his beard trying to make up his mind. She was alone, in the hospital, in pain and alone. It was unacceptable. But after their talk on the mound that day, he wasn’t sure the other option was either. “So who’s with you?” he asks plainly, already surmising the obvious answer.

Silence. They both knew the answer and they both knew what would happen when she gave it. 

“Ginny?” Mike started, anguish permeating his voice.

“I’m fine Mike. Don’t worry about it.” 

“You’re not fine Ginny. I know you, you’re not fine. I’ll be there in 20.”

“What? No Lawson you don’t need to come here I’m fine. It’s not exactly visiting hours,” Ginny joked, trying to lighten up the situation and convince Mike not to come. She knew it wouldn’t work, but she had to try. 

“If you’re fine, why did you call? Huh?” Mike responded knowingly. They’d spend hours a day together for months. She couldn’t bullshit him, not this time.  
Silence filled the air once again. “I just…” she starts, breaking off again trying to figure out what lie to tell. But. Before the words can leave her mouth, a slight whimper makes it was through the phone as Ginny holds back tears and the pain that she’s been keeping in since the game.

“I’ll be there soon, Ginny.” Mike responds immediately. 

“Thanks, Mike.” 

As the line goes dead, Ginny feels the first bit of relief she’s felt since the game hours earlier.


	2. Chapter 2

Mike arrives at the hospital a half an hour later and makes his way up to Ginny’s room. A quick stop at the nurse’s station to sweet talk them into telling him her room number and letting him pass and Mike quietly knocks on Ginny’s door. 

A soft “Yeah?” comes from behind the door and Mike enters the dark room. 

Through the dim lights of the machines around her, Mike makes out Ginny’s face and sees her anxiety written all over it. She’s biting her lip and taping the fingers on her left hand while her right is immobilized. Mike has never seen Ginny like this, so fragile and small looking. It takes him aback a bit. He was used to young, strong, powerhouse Ginny Baker, but before him was a scared young woman. 

“Hi,” he said breathlessly.

“Hi,” she whispered back, the pain in her voice evident with just one word. 

He stood off to the side of the room looking around aimlessly.  
“I was hoping you’d manage to fall asleep and get some rest by the time I got here”. 

She shook her head and let out a nervous laugh. “Yeah, that’s definitely not going to happen.” Ginny moved her eyes around the room focusing on anything but Mike. 

“What, no teddy bear or flowers, Lawson? Come on now, thought you were trained better than that,” Ginny joked trying to break the heavy mood in the room. 

Mike perked up at this, maybe she was doing better than he thought. “Ah, you know I stopped by the gift shop, but it wasn’t quite open yet,” he delivered with his trademark smile. Not quite the level of their trademark banter, but something was better than nothing. 

After a moment, he realized that the familiar exchange was over. Mike made his way over to the chair by Ginny’s bed, easing himself down his knees only making a slight popping noise. The mood had shifted back to the somber tone of their brief phone call. 

“I’m so sorry Ginny, I should have…” Mike started only to be quickly interrupted by Ginny. 

“Don’t, Mike. It’s not your fault, it’s mine. I was too stubborn and just needed to get that no hitter. God, I was so naive. A pitcher getting a no hitter their rookie year? Like that was going to happen…I just… I really wanted it, you know?”

“You aren’t naive, Rookie. You work harder than everyone and have more natural talent than I have in my pinky finger, you earned it. You just pushed too hard… and I should have stopped you. That’s my job as a catcher. Know your pitcher, I mean it’s the first rule of being a catcher. I mean really… you call me Old Man, I’ve been doing it long enough.” Mike responded, trying to lighten the mood a bit delivering the old man joke with a trademark Mike Lawson smile. 

“Yeah well, it’s not like this little duckling would have listened anyways,” Ginny returned with a small smile, but one Mike noticed didn’t quite reach her eyes. 

“So, how they treating you in here? Like royalty I would only imagine.”

“Fine I suppose… but hospitals and I don’t really have a great track record…”

The realization hit mike like a ton of bricks. Of course, Ginny hated hospitals. How could he have forgotten about the accident that took her father from her. “Right… I’m so sorry Ginny, I should have been here sooner” he stated reaching nervously for her tapping hand. Stilling it for a second, he grasped it gently, glancing up at Ginny’s face to make sure this was ok. It was then he realized that she had finally calmed for a moment. She’d been fidgeting from the second he arrived and he was glad to be at least a slight comfort to her. 

She stared down at their linked hands for a moment, unsure of what to say next and instead opting for a brief comfortable silence. 

“I just hate being in this room…the lights are too bright, nurses coming in every half hour and don’t even get me started on the beeping. And every time I try to close my eyes I’m reminded of the last time I was in hospital bed and all I can see are headlights. The sound of the cars skidding, glass breaking, metal on metal ringing in my ears.” Ginny grabbed Mike’s hand tighter this time, her breath getting faster and faster a terrified look coming across her face. She was having a panic attack. The heart monitor was racing in seconds. 

“Hey hey, Gin,” Mike started calmly, standing so he could move closer to her and gently grasp her face with his left hand. “Breathe, Baker… slowly, look at me and breathe… in…. out…. That’s It,” he said as her breath slowed, the hyperventilating stopped and her heart monitor began to slow back down. It took a few minutes for her to completely settle, but Mike took it as a win that they had avoided the nurses barging in. That was the last thing Ginny needed tonight on top of everything.

“What do you need?” Mike asked simply as his hand caressed the side of her face. 

Ginny looked down at their grasped hands, clearly trying to make a decision that maybe she shouldn’t be making in this comprised state. But, her arm was fucked anyway, who cared anymore. It wasn’t like she was playing baseball anytime soon. This could be the end of her stint in the majors, why bother to keep up this charade. 

“Can you stay?” she whispered so softly avoiding Mike’s gaze that he had to strain to hear her. 

“Stay?’ he reiterated, confirming that’s what she had said. He lightly put pressure under her chin forcing Ginny to look back up at him. Her big doe eyes looked up at him, clearly scared but she nodded slightly and squeezed their interlocked fingers again for emphasis. 

“Yeah, Gin, I’ll stay.”

He went to move back to settle in the chair for the night, but Ginny tugged at his hand. Clearly, she had other plans. He looked up at her, his eyebrows raised with a questioning look taking over his face. She tugged at his hand again and glanced at the empty space on the bed next to her. He looks at her again as if to ask if she’s sure this is what she wants and she simply nods in response. 

Without words, Mike nodded toed off his shoes and slipped out of his old leather jacket dropping it onto the chair. Cautiously, he helped Ginny slide over to make space for him and laid ever so carefully down on the bed. Mike let go of their interlocked hands so he could put his arm around her. It only took a minute for Ginny to mold her body to his as close as possible. She needed to feel connected to someone, to feel like she was not alone.

In response to this, Mike moved his right arm slightly under her head and moved his left to pull her even closer to him. Cradling her body gently but not jostling her wrapped up arm. He kissed her forehead and settled in for the night hoping it would be comforting to her. Maybe if he surrounded her enough, he could keep out the bad memories and bad dreams. He would be her own personal dreamcatcher.


	3. Chapter 3

A few hours later, Evelyn arrives to the hospital in the way only Evelyn can. Strutting down the hallways as if on a warpath, coffee in hand. She means business and although the nurses attempt to keep her from entering Ginny’s room stating she isn’t awake yet, Evelyn Sanders does not take no for an answer. 

Much to her surprise, she opens the door to find Ginny and Mike asleep in the hospital bed. Her eyes bug out and her mouth quickly follows suit dropping to the floor. But, what she finds more surprising than Mikes presence is the fact that they are so intertwined. They aren’t just sleeping next to each other, but more entangled. Mikes arms surround Ginny, she is half laying on his chest, head cradled in the crook of his neck. They couldn’t be more interwoven if they tried. Evelyn takes a minute to consider the situation… should she wake them? Leave them? But being the woman she is she immediately decides against the latter and drops her sizable handbag on the counter in the corner, it lands with a loud thud. 

Ginny begins to stir, but Mike is still sleeping soundly, his grip on her tightens slightly, almost like a reflex. Ginny takes a minute to adjust to her surroundings, cringing a bit at the stiffness and ache radiating from her arm. Before she realizes Evelyn’s presence she takes a minute to take comfort the strong arms encompassing her, breathing in deeply and running her free hand over the arm Mike has around her waist to interlock their fingers. 

“Ginny!” Evelyn whisper screams at her. This time, Ginny’s body goes rigid and her head snaps up to look at Evelyn eye’s wide as she knows she’s been caught. 

Evelyn just smiles at her knowingly and says “Good morning!” Her voice is so loud that rouses the sleeping bear that is Mike Lawson. You can see the confusion on his face when his eyes open slowly, squinting from the glaring light of day. He goes rigid when he realizes where he is and who is in the room. 

“Lawson,” Evelyn greets him.

Mike just responds with a groan and stiffly gets up from the bed, unlocking his frame from Ginny’s. 

“Evelyn- how nice of you to visit so early in the morning,” he manages, running his hand over his face a couple of times. 

At this moment, there is some justice in the world as a nurse comes in to get Ginny for her scans this morning. The nurse explains it’ll probably take half an hour and makes her way out the door to grab a her a wheelchair. 

He turns towards Ginny and puts a hand on the bed. “I’m gonna go grab a cup of coffee. But, I’ll be back by the time you get back, ok?” He looks at her with such sincerity it makes Ginny’s anxiety take a backseat. 

Ginny nods in response and he slips on his shoes and makes his way out the door without saying a farewell to Evelyn. He’s provided enough entertainment for the morning. 

As soon as the door shuts, Evelyn turns to Ginny with excitement in her voice, “well we sure have a lot to catch up on.”

Ginny just sighs and puts her face in her hand, silently hoping that Evelyn won’t be there when she looks up again. 

But, no luck there. “Ev, please I can’t do this right now”. 

“Oh you’re gonna girlfriend… I want details. Vivid, electrifying details!”

But, Evelyn was quickly interrupted by the nurse returning with a wheelchair. Well, at least I have one bit of luck today Ginny thinks. 

“We’re talking about this as soon as you get back!” Evelyn calls after her like a giddy school girl. 

\--

Mike returns to the room before Ginny and finds Evelyn waiting, furiously texting on her phone. 

He sighs and moves toward the bed, laying back and closing his eyes before the inquisition he knows is coming begins. 

“So….” Evelyn starts. “I didn’t know you were coming to visit Ginny. Blip didn’t mention it.”

“Yeah well Blip and I aren’t exactly on the best of terms right now.”

Evelyn just rolls her eyes and tries again, “I wasn’t surprised really, I mean I should have seen it coming”.

“Should have seen it coming?” Mike mocks, raising his head to look at her as he forcefully squeezes his coffee cup in his hand.

“Oh please Mike, you don’t need a brain to see the way you look at her, just a pair of eyes and lucky for you I’m a mom, so I have two sets! I just think that right now is going to be a complicated time for Ginny. I don’t know if she needs all of the confusion and deep feelings that come with well…. you.” She finishes with her hand reaching out in a circular manner to indicate Mike. 

“You know everyone’s been telling me I need to figure out what I want… but what if I do, what if I did…” he pauses, “…and its not possible? I get it Ev, I see it… but what if she wants it too. How am I supposed to deal with that?”

“I don’t know Mike, but someone’s going to have to be the mature one and help figure it out. God help the two of you though, not sure either of you have the emotional maturity to deal with that!” She scoffs almost laughing at the idea them having a relationship right now is a good idea. 

“Thanks for the vote of confidence,” Mike grumbles, not knowing what else to say. He knows she’s right, but he’s not sure that matters at this point. After last night he’s not sure it’s going to be so easy to go back to being just teammates. He knows it’s not fair to Ginny, but last night meant something to him and while he won’t hold it to Ginny with everything going on, he can’t exactly forget it. 

“Just be careful Mike… she’s been through a lot. Some you know… some I think you’ve pieced together and a whole lot you can’t even imagine. You both owe it to yourselves to give it a real shot if you want it, not just a flash in the pan.” 

Mike looks up and locks eyes with Evelyn, genuinely surprised that she’s is being supportive. 

At that moment, the door opens and the nurse wheels Ginny into the room. She can tell there’s a heaviness in the room.   
“Um… should I leave and come back later?” she asks, not sure how to proceed.

Evelyn is the first to break the look between her and Mike, “pshh no, you’re fine. Mike was just asking me what products he could use to dye his beard in his old age.

“How’d the scans go?” Mike redirects the conversation, hoping a clean break would signal to Evelyn that their conversation was not to be talked about and was to go on the back burner for now. 

“Um… fine I guess. A little painful. Doctors should be by soon though.” 

“Great, I have practice at 10, but I should be able to wait to hear the doctors out first.”

“Mike, you don’t have to, really. I know you need to get home before practice, please you can go.”

“Nope, not leaving without hearing from the docs, Rookie.” Mike puts his captain hat back on for the minute to let her know that he means business without getting too serious. There was no point in fighting him, he was staying. 

He moved from the bed and they got her back settled in. After a few minutes of awkward conversation between Ginny and Evelyn the doctors entered the room. They explain that she will need surgery to repair a small tear in her elbow, but it’s a straightforward surgery with a short recovery time. In six weeks, she should be able to resume training after some physical therapy. They talk about having the surgery first thing the next morning and leave the room to give Ginny some space. 

Everyone let out a collective breath in the room, but Ginny still seemed upset. 

Mike looks at Ginny’s face seeing the anxiety written all over it once again wishing he could help but knowing he has to get to practice before the game this afternoon. 

“Hey,” Mike says to get Ginny’s attention as he grabs her hand. “I sorry, I hate to leave right now but I have to go, games at 2:00”.

“Right,” Ginny responds quietly, shaking her head a bit to get out of her own thoughts circling in her head. She looks down to see his hand on hers and goes silent once again. After a moment, without looking up, she say, “Ev, can you go grab me a coffee please? I’m really tired and could use the pick me up.”

Evelyn sees this as what it is, an excuse to get her out of the room, but doesn’t put up much of a fight. While she would like to see exactly what Ginny and Mike’s exchange would be like, she gets it and heads out the door. 

“You ok?” he asks as Evelyn leaves. 

“Just peachy,” she responds dryly. 

“Ginny, come on, I’m serious here. The news was good, quick surgery, quick recovery and you’ll be back to being my pain in the ass rookie.” 

“I’m still going to miss out on the rest of the season on the DL. Ginny Baker the first woman major leaguer to end her first season sitting on the DL, I can see the headlines now,” she says as she shakes her head angrily. 

“I get it, ok? Yeah, it fucking sucks. But you know what? It could be a lot worse.”

“I know…I just… I was finally starting to fit in… hit my stride… earn my place. And now? Now I have to start again. Prove myself again to the team, Al, Oscar, the fans….”

“Do you remember what I said your second start of the season? Huh? On the mound? What did I say?”

“Do it for you…” she mumbled underneath her breath. 

“Say it again, I don’t think I could have heard you with a stethoscope.”

“Do it for you,” she repeated this time a bit louder as she looked up to Mike’s face seeing the sincerity behind his words written all over his expression. 

“Exactly. Who cares what everyone else thinks? It’s just you and me out there Ginny that’s all that matters. I put down the signs, but you make the calls remember that, rookie.” He let his words hang in the air, hoping at least some of them would soak into that gorgeous head of Ginny Bakers. 

After a minute, Ginny rotated her hand in his so she could lace their fingers together. “You have to go,” she said simply staring at their entwined hands. 

“Yeah,” he said releasing a deep breath. “But I’ll be back after the game to check in, ok?” 

Ginny quickly began again with the placating, “you don’t have to Mike.”

“Stop.” Mike said immediately, interrupting her before she could even get a full sentence out. “I’ll see you after the game.” 

“Okay,” she replied, a small smile making its way across her face as she met Mike’s gaze. 

Mike turned to leave, picking up his leather jacket on the way out. “Good luck with the inquisition,” he threw over his shoulder as he stepped through the door. 

Ginny smiled a bit brighter shaking her head, knowing he was right, she was in for it with Ev. 

Not a minute later, the woman herself walked through the door, coffee in hand. “Just like last time,” she said holding up Ginny’s coffee cup, “you spill or I will.”


	4. Chapter 4

“What’s going on?” Evelyn starts. 

“Nothing, nothing is happening” Ginny answers immediately. 

“Blip said he talked to Al who was here late last night and said it was just you, sooooo when did Lawson get here?”

“It was late, like really late…. I couldn’t sleep.” 

“So you called him?” 

“Yeah, we do that every once in a while. Just talk about baseball… boring stuff.”

“Huh… late night phone calls with your captain, definitely sounds boring… not. How did we get from phone call to him being asleep in your bed this morning?”

Ginny faltered for a minute… not sure how to answer without Evelyn jumping off the walls. “He could tell that I was having a hard time… hospitals and me don’t really mix… not since you know… and I told him not to come, but you know Lawson. Once he’s made up his mind about something…” 

“Mhm…” Evelyn says eyes wide at all this new information.  
“So, what, he gets here and just crawls in your bed? You’re leaving stuff out Gin and I said details.” 

“Woah woah, I’m getting there. It’s just there isn’t that much to tell. He came in, we started talking… I may have gotten a bit upset… and asked him to stay. I just needed someone, that’s all, Ev,” Ginny finished quietly staring at her fingertips that were anxiously grabbing at non-existent fluff on her blanket. 

“That’s all is all bullshit, Ginny. I’ve been watching you two dance around each other the past few weeks. Hell, even Blip noticed that somethings been going on and that man wouldn’t notice if I cut all my hair off. Have you guys talked about the ‘moment’ the other night?” 

“What? No, we haven’t talked about it because there’s nothing to talk about. He’s my captain and that’s all there is to the story.”

“Hate to break it to you, Gin, but I’m not buying it. There’s no way that you two are just teammates at this point and ignoring it is only going to make things worse. The more you ignore it, the more obvious it will be to everyone around you. I mean the sexual tension alone today was palpable. I could have cut it with a plastic knife from the cafeteria.” 

“Whatever, Ev.” Ginny rolls her eyes at Eveyln’s response and is grateful when a nurse walks in a few seconds later. 

\--

Ginny is clearly tired after their talk and her eyes get heavy with the addition of another round pain meds. She’s out in seconds. 

Left alone in the room with no one to talk to, Evelyn thinks it would probably be a good idea to reach out to Ginny’s mom and at least let her know she is ok. While they aren’t close by any means currently, Evelyn knows not reaching out could cause a back slide. So, she reaches over to grab Ginny’s phone off the table and slides it open, knowing the combo is her birthday of course. She scrolls to Ginny’s contacts, but hits the recent call log by mistake and something catches her eye… Mike’s name… making up a good portion of the list. Her eyes go wide for what feels like the tenth time today as a slight squeal comes out of her mouth. Quickly, she recovers, putting her hand over her mouth and glancing up at Ginny to make sure she’s still sleeping. 

With Ginny safely out thanks to the meds, Evelyn decides a little more snooping wouldn’t hurt. She keeps scrolling through the list, stopping every time Mike’s name appears. She notices that his number appears often and usually at the same time of night… late. Well, late for baseball players who wake up bright and early to hit the gym. They talk almost every night it appears and for at least a half hour. 

“How in the world?” Evelyn mutters to herself. “You have some explaining to do girl…” she says glancing at Ginny’s sleeping form. 

After Evelyn gets all the information she can find, she finally makes a quick call to Ginny’s mother letting her know the updates and that she’d make sure Ginny gave her a call after the surgery. She puts the phone back on Ginny’s table and proceeds to pick up her own, furiously texting Blip to let him know what she’s found out. Yes, they are having issues, but this is too good not to share.  
About an hour later, Ginny finally wakes up to find Evelyn staring at her with a giant grin on her face. 

“What, Evelyn?” Ginny asks already irritated at whatever response she knows is coming. 

“Don’t get mad, but I called your Mom to let her know what’s going on with you. I thought she might be worried but too scared to reach out,” Evelyn finishes, the grin still not leaving her face. 

Ginny notices she looks like an excited puppy dog and has to stop herself from looking around Ev for a wagging tail. “And why would I be mad at that?” she questions, confused. 

“Well, I borrowed your phone to get her number and may have stumbled upon something….” Ev starts careful not to give too much away as she gauges Ginny’s reaction, “and I might have looked at your call log…”

Still confused, Ginny takes a second to think only to be interrupted by Evelyn. 

“And I might have noticed a few interesting phone calls,” Evelyn says leadingly, trying to get Ginny to catch on. When she realizes Ginny is still clueless, obviously groggy from the drugs and sleep, she goes for it. “I saw the calls with Mike, Ginny,” Evelyn says bluntly. “You guys talk almost every night and for at least half an hour. That’s not nothing, Ginny.” 

Ginny sighs and covers her face with her non-injured arm. She’s too exhausted to deal with this right now, but clearly nothing’s going to stop this conversation from happening. 

“I… we…” Ginny starts, not quite sure how to phrase it, “ we get each other. Lawson and I, we don’t have our Blip, ok? Sure, he has his random hookups and I …. Well I have no one, but we talk and it’s nice to have someone to talk to at night. We’ve never talked about the fact we talk, we don’t acknowledge it during the day, but something changes at night when we’re forced to go home alone. One night after the All-Star Game, he called and I answered… and that was it.”

Evelyn stares at Ginny jaw dropped and completely spellbound by this new information. 

“So what exactly do you two talk about every night?”

“Nothing… Everything…” Ginny doesn’t want to say too much but knows stopping there would only lead to more invasive questions. “Mostly we talk about the day, baseball, he lectures me about what I’m doing wrong and how I should listen to him, and I berate him for acting like an old man. But sometimes, we talk about other stuff, he asks about my mom… I ask about how he feels about retiring.” She looks off towards the opposite side of the room and away from Evelyn’s peering eyes. 

“Wow…. Ok… I mean I knew you two were flirty a bit but this is a new level… I wasn’t prepared for this!” Evelyn exclaims. 

“Prepared for what, Ev?” Ginny levels, glaring at Evelyn for an answer. 

“Prepared for you to be falling for Mike Lawson, that’s what!” 

“I’m not falling for Mike,” Ginny bites back barely letting Evelyn finish. 

Evelyn doesn’t even bother to respond and just levels Ginny with a look. 

“Fine Ev, look I don’t know what you want me to say… of course there’s something there, but it doesn’t matter… at least not right now,” Ginny said as she gave into Evelyn’s interrogation, an exasperated sigh escaping her lips. 

Evelyn smiled knowingly at Ginny’s admission. Mike and Ginny might think they can keep this charade going while they’re teammates, but she knows it’s only a matter of time. And while she knows it’s complicated, she thinks they might strangely enough work.


	5. Chapter 5

Evelyn leaves Ginny to get some rest, but promises to come back before her surgery in the morning. 

That evening a couple more visitors knocked at Ginny’s door. Al and Oscar had stopped by to check on her and talk to the doctors after the game. It was nice for Ginny to have a breather from the Mike conversation, but to say that her meeting with Al and Oscar was a reprieve would be a lie. 

Ginny could tell Oscar was about to have a heart attack since his number one seat filling player was out of commission. 

Al on the other hand spoke with genuine optimism, “You’re young, kid. You’ll be over this in no time, just you wait and see.” They both wished her luck with the surgery in the morning and again Ginny was left alone. 

Just as she was beginning to think through the implications of reaching out to Lawson again, he walked through the door. He flashed his tired but sparkling smirk at her as he set his bag down next to the chair. For a moment, Ginny felt bad she had doubted Lawson would show up. And from the looks of it, he was planning on staying. He said he would come, she shouldn’t have doubted him. 

Mike grumbled a bit and flopped down into the chair. “Watching anything good, Baker?” Mike asked, looking to move the attention from his arrival and the game. 

“How was the game?” Ginny asked immediately, genuinely excited to get the play by play. 

“Good, we won. Didn’t you watch?” Mike rambled off, still staring at the cartoons playing on the screen. 

“I tried to, but they said I needed rest for the surgery tomorrow, so they gave me a bunch of drugs that knocked me out” Ginny answered solemnly. 

“Ah, that sounds nice… how’s the arm?” This time Mike’s full attention has turned to Ginny, a serious look of concern coming across his face. 

“Same,” she responds simply.   
“What’s the bag about?” she says distractedly as she faces the tv. It’s her this time that find the cartoons piquing her interest. 

“We’ll I know you need rest before the surgery tomorrow, so I figured I should just bring it just in case you wanted someone to hang around. 

I see your guard dog finally left you alone. I thought I was going to have to drag her out by her Prada”. 

Ginny laughs, loud and genuine. Mike joins in and for the first time since he arrived, Ginny genuinely looks him in the eye. Mike smiles slightly as their eyes connect both choosing not to look away both thankful that the awkwardness lingering in the room had disappeared. 

As the moment dies, the look on his face grows more serious. “Speaking of her… what did you two talk about today?”

“Oh you know the usual, some WAGS gossip and the tabloids latest theory on who The Weekend is dating,” Ginny throws out there hoping to avoid his question.

“Gin,” Mike starts admonishing her for dodging his question.

“She… she may have mentioned that she thinks there is something going on between us… that her and Blip have been watching us for weeks” Ginny responds nervously, lifting her chin slightly and blowing some air out of her cheeks. She’s not sure how Mike will react. Their getting close was supposed to be a secret. Late night phone calls, one on one bar meetups and almost goodbye kisses were not meant for the public… or even close friends to know about. 

“Yeah,” Lawson responds while releasing the breath he’d been holding, “she basically said the same thing to me earlier.”

“Basically?”

“It’s not important,” he waves off her question, not wanting to completely divulge confirming his feelings for Ginny earlier. 

Ginny moves on, but looks extremely uncomfortable, glancing around the room and refusing to look Lawson in the eye. 

“Is there something you’re not telling me, Gin?” 

“Um… yeah…” she starts, flicking a piece of lint off her bed again. 

“Just rip the band aid off, baker,” it’s been a long day. A grueling game without his pitcher and only getting a few hours of rest the night before had caught up with him. 

“She may have used my phone to call my mom and may have stumbled upon my call log… you know the one that’s pretty much made up of the name Mike Lawson…”

Mike sighs as he rubs a hand over his face. It wasn’t great, but it wasn’t exactly anything she shouldn’t have expected.

“She thinks there’s something serious going on between us… that we are just ignoring the facts and being blind idiots.” 

“HA,” he scoffs, idiots might be right, but I’m definitely not blind. I see what’s going on here… but it doesn’t matter. 

“What do you mean it doesn’t matter?” Ginny responds immediately, a look of confusion and annoyance crossing her face. 

“Don’t play dumb, you know exactly what I’m talking about… you know that thing we are definitely not talking about.”

“Yeah well, some of the reasons we weren’t talking about it might not be relevant anymore,” Ginny finishes glancing at her arm as a sullen look comes across her face. 

“Bullshit baker, I thought we talked about this. You are getting back to the game, Rookie. No ifs and or buts about it.”

“Cute Lawson, real cute. Have any other comments a five-year-old would make that apply to this situation?”

“Ginny come on. Don’t be mad,” he sits up in his chair this time leaning towards her bed and reaching out his hand before pulling it back. 

“Mad? I’m not mad…. not about this. Just frustrated. If I can’t have what I’ve been working towards my whole life, I might as well have something else that would make me happy.” Ginny finishes mindlessly, not realizing the exact words that came out of her mouth. The silence that takes over the room is a hint that maybe she’d said too much. 

“Gin. Please don’t.”

“What are we doing here Mike?”

“You and I both know what’s happening here, we’ve just been ignoring it because that’s the only option,” he finishes quickly, looking down and away. 

“It’s not the only option Mike and I’m tired. Aren’t you tired?”   
Mike looks up and see’s Ginny looking at him with such conviction. She’s pleading with him to join her and jump off this cliff together. 

“I guess I didn’t know we were exactly on the same page...” Mike starts, he genuinely didn’t realize that she felt this way too, that he wasn’t the only one too far down this road. But it doesn’t matter, she’s still a ballplayer and still his teammate.  
“Look, I just think its best if we wait to finish this conversation until after your surgery.” 

“No, I want to talk about it. I said on the mound I make the decision when to talk about it and I’m making it right now”. 

“You’re killing me here, please let’s just wait” Mike responds solemnly squeezing his eyes shut, hoping to be anywhere but in this hospital room shutting Ginny down. 

Ginny’s eyes grow wide and brighten at his admission. “There’s something here isn’t there. Something we’re both ignoring. Tell me I’m not alone in this, Mike.” 

Mike hears her pleas and takes a minute to think. Does he do this now? He could ruin her and knowing his track record, he would. But, if he doesn’t say something now he might lose her forever and he’s not ready for that either. She’d never forgive him if he lied to her right now and he knew that. 

“No, you’re not alone. Of course, you’re not alone. But it’s not fair to you, you have your rule and it’s a good rule. You deserve to be recognized for your insane talent, not because you’re another notch on Mike Lawson’s infinite bedpost.” 

“Wow.”

“I’m sorry. I of course would never think of you that way… but people are cruel Gin”. 

“They’re going to figure it out though, Mike. Evelyn has already figured it out and said Blip was noticing something too. If we keep everything inside, it’ll just make it worse and we’ll both be suffering for nothing.”

“You’re right. It’s your call, Gin. I just think you should wait to make it until we get a better picture in the next few days… I don’t want to ruin this. It’s too important, you’re too important to let this get fucked up. And you might feel differently when the craziness dies down a bit. I don’t want you to regret the decision you make. I couldn’t take it,” Mike says, his voice getting quiet and thick towards the end. 

“I don’t want to push you away,” Ginny says quietly, solemnly. 

“I don’t want you to,” Mike responds eagerly as he reaches for her hand, “God, it’s nice to finally have someone to talk to at night. But, I guess that’s what got us in all this trouble huh?” He finishes with a small laugh and his classic Mike Lawson smirk as he looks at their joined hands. 

“Yeah, Old Man, I guess it is.” 

“So, for now, we wait?” He questions, his eyes moving up to meet Ginny’s, hopeful this time and less somber. 

Ginny nods eagerly, squeezing his hand firmly in affirmation. A moment of comfortable silence falls between them as they both bask in the thought of what is yet to come. 

“You know… waiting doesn’t mean we have to backtrack does it?” Ginny asks with a teasing smile on her face. 

“No, Gin,” Mike says with a slight scoff, shaking his head playfully, “it doesn’t.”

“Move over,” he hits her leg playfully, “I’m exhausted and these knees are done for the day.” 

“Alright, alright, Old Man. Hold your horses,” she says as she moves over, an easy smile overtaking her face. “But you’re the one dealing with my guard dog if she shows up bright and early again.” 

“Mhm,” mumbles Mike as he molds his body gently next to Ginny’s. He wraps a hand around her stomach, pulling her gently into his embrace and tilts his head toward hers. He inhales the scent of her hair deeply, taking comfort in her and overwhelming his senses with everything Ginny. “Go to sleep, Gin.”

Were they playing with fire? Definitely. But for now, a few embers wouldn’t hurt.


	6. Chapter 6

The next morning Janet Baker made her way down the hallway of the hospital looking for Ginny’s room. She took a flight in late the night before, but due to Evelyn’s insistence, she didn’t go in search of her daughter until the next morning. Evelyn had a feeling that Lawson would make a late-night appearance in Ginny’s room and adding Janet to that situation would not make things any easier. She breathed a sigh of relief when Janet had agreed that the morning would be fine. What Evelyn didn’t expect was Janet making a b-line for Ginny at 7 AM. Again, Evelyn had tried to delay her, but Janet was Ginny’s mother after all and there is no point fighting that determination. She just needed to find a way to make sure was out and gone before they arrived. But, despite her persistence things were not looking good for Ginny and Mike. 

Luckily for Evelyn, Janet’s stop at the nurses station had put a bit of a speedbump in Janet’s way. 

“I’m sorry Mrs.Baker, buy before visiting hours start, Ginny is only allowed one visitor. It’s hospital policy,” said the nurse apologetically. 

“But I’m her mother! Who in the world would be in with Ginny at this hour?” Janet exclaimed as she turned toward Evelyn. “If you’re with me, Blips at home and Amelia is MIA, who in the world is in there. To hell with it, I’m going to find out for myself.”

“Janet!” yelled Evelyn after her down the hallway. 

“Excuse me! Mrs. Baker you can’t go in there yet!” the nurse tried to no avail. 

Janet quickly made her way to Ginny’s door and pushed it open only to find her daughter and the one and only Mike Lawson. 

Seconds later a nervous Evelyn joined her in a huff. “Oh thank God,” she breathed out in a huff seeing that Lawson was out of bed sitting next to Ginny. At least Janet didn’t walk in on what she did yesterday, now that would have been a conversation for the books. 

The look on Janet’s face did not share the same relief, but more of a surprised and narrowing look. She saw her daughter in bed as she expected. But Mike Lawson, Ginny’s captain and teammate, in the chair next to her putting his shoes on was something she did not expect to see. 

“Mom!” Ginny exclaimed shocked to see her mother. She sat up slightly in bed, head moving between her mother and Mike. “What are you doing here?” 

“You’re my daughter Ginny, you got hurt of course I would come. I didn’t want you to be in the hospital alone, I know how you hate them… but it seems someone has beat me to the punch…” she finished pointedly looking at Mike. 

Mike took the panicked look on Ginny’s face and her lack of response as a hint to jump in. “Mrs.Baker, so lovely to see you again. I was just checking on Baker before her surgery today. Wanted to wish her luck,” he finished lamely with his signature Mike Lawson smile, knowing Janet could see right through his lie. 

“Mike…” Janet acknowledges him with a quick smile, her eyes moving quickly around the room and between Mike and Ginny. She sees his bag by the chair and his clearly ruffled state. That in combination with the fact Ginny is pushed to one side of the bed and it’s not hard to figure out that Mike Lawson didn’t just arrive this morning. He stayed the night and in her daughter’s bed no less.

After a few moments of awkward silence, Mike sees Evelyn gesturing vividly behind Janet’s head. Clearly she was trying to get some message to him, but he wasn’t quite understanding. He made his best ‘what?’ face at her as she rolled her eyes back at him. Evelyn tried again, gesturing with her arms that he should exit the room and give Ginny and Janet a moment. 

“Uh…” Mike started looking between Ginny and her mother, “I think I’m going to step out in the hall and give you guys a few minutes. I know the nurses will be in soon to get you prepped, Baker.” With that said, he quickly ducked out into the hall with Evelyn. 

A half hour later after nurses had been shuffling in and out of the room it’s time for Ginny’s surgery. Mike hasn’t been listening in to their conversation, but he can hear the slight panic in Ginny’s voice begin to rise as her surgery time gets nearer and nearer. 

When the nurses wheel her out a few minutes later, Mike offers her a genuine smile and a nod of reassurance. He can see the fear in her eyes and wishes he could do more to calm her. But, with Ginny’s mother and all of the nurses around he knows it’s not a good idea. 

As they wheel Ginny further down the hallway she yells, “Stop!” The nurses stop immediately, looking at each other wondering what the holdup is. 

“Mike?” Ginny calls to him quietly and holds out her good towards him. 

Mike quickly makes his way to her and grasps her hand comfortingly. He sees the tears threatening to fall. It’s at this moment that he realizes just how young she is. “Hey, what’s all this about, Baker? It’s just a little surgery. They’re going to fix you up good as new. Trust me, I’m old, I’ve had a few of these by now.”

“I know… I’m just… I’m scared” she says shaking her head slightly and glancing up to meet Mike’s eyes. 

“Don’t be,” he answers simply, “I’ll be right here when you wake up.”

“Promise?” 

“Promise. Now go get ‘em, Rookie”. 

Ginny smiles tearfully. Mike bends down to give her a reassuring kiss on her forehead. He knows he probably shouldn’t have done that in front of Janet or the nurses, but Ginny needed him and she’s more important. 

Janet looks on in surprise, she knew Ginny was friends with her captain, but it was clear their relationship was much more than teammates. 

Mike leaves during surgery. He tells Evelyn to let him know if there’s any news and he’d be back before she got out. But, he couldn’t sit in the hospital for hours waiting nervously, he needed to move, to do something at least. 

\--

Mike heads straight for the park making record time. Logically he knows that Ginny will be fine in surgery, but he can’t keep thinking about how scared and small she looked before they took her in. After stopping briefly to change at his cubby, he makes his way to the gym and starts on his normal circuit. 

An hour into his workout, Al walks in and shuts off his treadmill. He was supposed to get off ten minutes ago, but if he stopped his mind just went immediately back to Ginny and all the possible ways her surgery could go wrong. 

“What?!” Mike huffs out, “What are you doing Al?”

“What am I doing?” Al responds, eyebrows raise. “What are you doing, Lawson? Trying to blowout those knees today?”

Mike grabs his towel and water and stumbles his way to the bench… maybe he had taken it a bit to far. 

“Why aren’t you at the hospital, isn’t Baker having her surgery this morning?” Al asks when his first question gets no response. 

Mike looks up at him from his seated position, squirts some water in his mouth and takes a few more deep breaths. He’s definitely not as young as he used to be. When he has his breathing under control he answers, “I was… I was there this morning… But I couldn’t sit there and do nothing for hours. And with Baker’s mom making a surprise appearance this morning, I figured they could use some space.”

“Ah,” Al shakes his head knowingly. “Baker’s mom showed up, that’s why you’re here. Makes sense.” He chuckles slightly and shakes his head. 

“What? What’s that response about?” 

“Oh nothing, Lawson, I just think it’s funny you think a little space will keep Ginny’s mom from seeing what’s going on here. I mean I’m pushing 75 and have cataracts and even I can see it.”

“Are you just going to stick to riddles today, skip?” Mike fires back clearly pissed off at his joke. 

“Hey, cool off, Lawson. I’m just saying the same thing I’ve said before… There’s more to life than baseball… and I think for you that’s beginning to seem a bit more real these days.”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Mike says as he stands to walk out of the gym. “I’m hitting the showers. I think I’ve had enough mind-games for the day.”

“Alright, Lawson, alright,” Al says tiredly. It’s not like Lawson listens to him often, why would he start now?

\--

Mike makes it back to the hospital by eleven, an hour before Ginny’s surgery is scheduled to be finished. Evelyn fills him in that all the updates have been positive and she should be done on time. A little more than half an hour later, Ginny’s surgeon comes out and lets them know the surgery went well and Ginny should be awake soon. Everyone breathes a sigh of relief and Mike can finally stop pacing like he has been for the last hour. 

A nurse comes out and says that Ginny is waking up and can have a visitor as she comes out of anesthesia. Janet jumps at the opportunity and follows the nurse to her room. Evelyn looks over at Mike and notices that slight disappointment on his face. He knew that Janet would be first, she’s Ginny’s mother, but he selfishly wishes he could just see her for a minute to make sure she’s ok.

In the room, Ginny stirs, beginning to move slightly as Janet reaches for her hand. 

“Ginny, honey?” Janet starts, trying to gently rouse Ginny and let her know she’s not alone. 

Ginny’s eyes stay closed, but it is clear she is waking easily. Sometimes when a patient comes out of anesthesia they can be extremely disoriented and afraid. One of the nurses mentioned this to Janet, but she’s surprised to see how quickly her daughter is panicking. 

She starts to stir more forcefully, eyes still closed, but head moving back and forth and trying to sit up. “Mike,” Ginny says breathlessly so quiet Janet can barely hear her. “Mike.”

“What Ginny? I’m right here honey, it’s Mom, I’m right here. You’re ok,” Janet says soothingly as she grabs Ginny’s hand as a comfort. 

“Mike.” Ginny repeats, this time louder and more urgently. “Mike, Mike, Mike” 

“Ginny, it’s Mom. I’m right here, open your eyes,” Janet tries again to no avail. Ginny just keeps getting more distressed and continues to say Mike’s name. 

At this point, the nurse comes back in after seeing Ginny’s heartbeat rise. “It’s important to keep her calm. Coming out of anesthesia can be a disorienting experience and some patients do not react well to it and reinjure themselves in the process. If she doesn’t calm down, I’m going to have to give her more meds which isn’t ideal,” the nurse finishes looking expectantly at Janet, hoping she can calm Ginny down. 

“She’s not listening to me,” Janet answers, “but I think I know someone who she will listen to.”   
At that, Janet stands up and heads back to the waiting room where Evelyn and Mike are waiting. 

“Ginny’s asking for you,” Janet says simply looking Mike in the eye. He immediately jumps to his feet and heads to Ginny’s room. Janet grabs his arm as he passes, “She’s still coming out of anesthesia and is disoriented, the nurses say we need to get her to calm down or they are going to have to give her more meds.” Mike nods wide eyed and continues out of the waiting room. 

“So…” Janet starts as she turns towards Evelyn, “Are you going to explain to me why Mike Lawson slept in my daughter’s hospital bed last night?”

Evelyn’s jaw drops… shocked at the directness of Janet’s question. “I… I…” Evelyn starts but can’t quite drum up the words to finish the sentence.

“Or...” Janet continues, “are you planning on playing stupid and pretending you don’t know what’s going on between those two?”

“Um...uh…well,” Evelyn stutters not sure what she’s even supposed to say. She thinks for a minute about her options and still can’t make a decision. “Honestly I don’t think anyone has any idea what’s going on!” Evelyn blurts out as fast as she can with her eyes closed a minute later. She keeps them closed after she finishes expecting to hear Janet fire back another question. When she hears only silence, she tentatively opens one eye and see’s Janet with a knowing look on her face. ‘Oh shit, I’ve done it now,’ Evelyn thinks to herself. 

“I’ve gotta go call Blip,” Evelyn mutters in a panic and quickly gets up and walks away from Janet. Ginny is going to kill her when she wakes up. 

\--

When Mike reaches Ginny’s room, he can hear movement in the bed and murmuring. The nurse is trying to calm Ginny but it isn’t working. Her eyes are still shut and it’s clear she’s still somewhere between sleep and wake. 

Mike moves to the chair by her bed and grabs her uninjured hand. 

“Ginny,” he says in a low comforting voice as he comfortingly runs his finger tips up and down her arm. “It’s Mike. You’re ok, you’re safe. Just open your eyes. Can you do that? Ginny? Come on open your eyes.” He sees her eyes flutter, but they remained closed. He does take some solace in the fact she’s not moving as much and her heartbeat is slowing slightly. 

The nurse by the bed shakes her head in affirmation. “Keep trying,” she says. 

“Ginny… Rookie? Can you open your eyes for me? C’mon Rook, time to wake up.” 

It takes a few minutes more, but soon enough Ginny’s eyes begin to flutter open. “Mike?” she mumbles softly. 

“Yeah, Ginny, I’m here. There you are,” he smiles gently at her when she opens her eyes fully. 

“Am I ok?” she asks groggily. 

“Yeah, Ginny, you’re ok. You’re just fine. As a matter of fact you’re looking better than Leo right now,” he says with a bigger smile and wink. 

“Pshhhh, Old Man. I’ve always looked better than Leo,” Ginny says with a lazy smile on her face locking eyes with Mike. 

“Yes…” Mike responds, “yes you have”. 

With that Ginny’s eyes flutter closed again, the pain meds taking effect. Mike finally releases a deep breath, one he’s been holding since she first went down on the field.


	7. Chapter 7

A few days later and Ginny is released from the hospital. Mike had suggested she come stay at his home. After all he had plenty of room, a pool, a housekeeper who could cook her anything she wants and all the Mike Lawson posters she could want. That last item came with a smirk and a wink from Mike as he ran down the list. She adamantly said no at first, but considering Mike said he wasn’t taking no for an answer, Ginny said yes out of pure exhaustion. 

The morning of her release, Ginny had quite the parade of visitors. Al and Oscar had come to check in with her doctors and give her a strict prescription to stay in bed. Blip had showed up with Evelyn, a good sign Ginny thought, and even brought the boys. It was nice to have a minute where everyone wasn’t focused on her, but instead making sure the boys weren’t going to break anything in the room. 

But, when it was finally time to leave the hospital, it was just Janet, Mike and Ginny. Mike carefully helped Ginny into his truck and leaned over to buckle her seatbelt. He paused after hearing the click, just realizing how close Ginny and him were. He could hear her breathing quicken slightly and appreciated every second he got to occupy her space. 

“Thanks,” she whispered as he pulled back. 

He just flashed her a slight smile as they locked eyes. 

After a moment of neither of them moving, Janet spoke up from the back seat, “We should get this show on the road, the doctors said Ginny needs to be back in bed soon”. 

This pulls Mike and Ginny out of their stupor. Ginny looks away first, finding a string on her sling fascinating all of the sudden. Mike simply looks back at Janet, nods and makes his way to the drivers seat. 

When they arrive back at Casa de Lawson, he gets them settled in a couple of rooms down the hall from him. Ginny notices fresh flowers, a mini fridge full of water and grape soda, and some of her favorite snacks in a bowl. He’s gotten all of her favorites and Ginny doesn’t miss that detail. 

“This is too much Lawson, thank you,” Ginny says sincerely. 

“Only the best for Ginny Baker” he responds in a mocking tone, but Ginny sees the sincerity in his eyes. 

Ginny meanders towards the bed, running a hand over the crisp white sheets. “I think I’m tired, I might lay down for a bit.” 

“Yeah, of course, I’ll leave you to get some rest. Just let me know if you guys need anything.”

\--  
“Hey Old Man,” Ginny says as she slowly makes her way down the stairs catching Mike’s attention. 

“What are you doing up? You should be in bed, Rookie,” Mike says as he gets up from the couch to meet Ginny at the bottom of the stairs. 

“Relax, Lawson,” Ginny replies as she reaches the last step, placing a hand on Mike’s shoulder. “It’s just my arm that’s fucked, not my whole body.” 

“Ha ha. Very funny. Where’s your mom?” he says as he nods up towards the bedrooms. 

The smile on Ginny’s face quickly fades at Mike’s question. “She’s facetiming with Kevin. I couldn’t listen to them being all lovey dovey,” Ginny answers clearly annoyed. “As if the pain meds don’t make me nauseous enough,” she mumbles as she takes the last step and walks around Mike heading towards his kitchen. “Do you got any food in this place? I’m starving.” 

“I thought you just said you were nauseous?” Mike smartly asks. 

“I am. But I’m also starving.” 

“You’re always starving. Have a seat Baker, I’ll whip you up the Mike Lawson special,” Mike says as he moves towards the fridge grabbing some ingredients. 

“You mean what you cook for the girls that go through your revolving door of your bedroom?” Ginny retorts thoughtlessly. 

“Ouch.” Mike freezes and looks directly at Ginny. Is this really what she thinks of him? That the stories of Mike Lawson’s revolving bedroom door all are true? 

“Sorry,” she backtracks immediately realizing the harshness of her words. “I guess I’m just a little touchy, my arm hurts.” She takes a step towards Mike, hoping he’ll believe her apology genuine. 

“Did you take your meds?” He comes over to her inspecting her arm gently. 

“I did… they just make me groggy and I wanted to be up for a bit. I’ll take more soon. Promise, Nurse Mike.” Ginny smiles slightly and relaxes under Mike’s touch as he runs his hand up and down her arm. They’re both stuck in the moment, Mike fixated on the warmth coming from Ginny’s arm and Ginny mesmerized by the rhythm of his movements. 

After a minute, Mike breaks contact stepping away and the spell is broken. “Avocado toast, eggs and bacon sound good?”

“Mhm. ” She looks around the house distractedly. She wanders slightly, picking up certain items and looking at them intently, as if they will reveal the secrets of their owner. But she notices that none of them seem personal, none of them seem like Mike. It’s just stuff. Stuff a single man should have in his bachelor pad. It’s clear to her that Mike let an interior designer put this house together and that it was never mean to be his home. Just a place for him to exist for a while, his own personal Limbo. 

Mike makes himself busy cooking, focusing diligently on the task at hand. A few minutes later, Ginny grabs a seat at the bar and watches Mike cook. He’s calm, confident and methodical. Exactly how he is behind the plate she notices. There’s a comfortable silence that takes over. When he’s done he puts a plate in front of Ginny and studies her face as she eats. She eats just as she always has, with purpose. She’s almost done by the time Mike breaks the silence. 

“So…” Mike starts, not sure how to bring up the next topic… “Six weeks.” 

Ginny stops eating and looks up at Mike. She takes notice of the look on his face and slowly places her fork on her plate, has a sip of water and squares her shoulders. “Six weeks,” she echoes back at him. Both locking eyes, neither of them daring to look away. 

“That’s good news. If PT goes well you can come to spring training with us on a limited schedule.” 

“Yeah. It’s good… Look, Mike, I think I’m too out of it and exhausted to have this conversation right now.” She looks at him with genuine apology, hoping he will see how much she wants to have this conversation but that now is just not the time. 

“Yeah ok, of course.” Mike turns around busying himself putting plates in the sink and cleaning up. 

“Hey… Mike” Ginny says as she tries to get his attention, but he just focuses on the plates in the sink. She gets up from her seat, walks around the counter and places her good hand on his arm stilling his movements. “Look, I just need more time. I need to not be on so many pain killers and have a clear head before we talk about this. But I want to talk about this, OK?” 

“Of course, I didn’t mean to pressure you, I just…”

“I know… I promise as soon as I’m ready you’ll be the first to know. Ok?” She looks at him with a reassuring smile and squeezes his arm. 

“Ok. He says simply.”

Ginny wraps her arm around him in a gentle but meaningful hug. Mike is surprised and takes a moment to adjust, but ever so gently wraps his arms around her.

After a moment, they separate. “I think I’m gonna go take some more meds and lay down for a bit,” Ginny says softly, slowly backing away from him and towards the stairs. 

“Get some rest, Ginny.” 

“Thanks, Mike. For everything.” 

“Anytime, Gin.”

\--

Later that day, Blip makes an appearance. He gives the excuse of needing “guy time”, but really it’s just him checking up on how Ginny and Mike are doing as new roommates. 

They make small talk while grabbing a couple of beers and racking up the balls on the pool table. 

“How are things at home?” Mike asks knowingly. 

“Things with Evelyn are complicated... She told me she doesn’t want anymore kids and I was caught completely off guard. That wasn’t the plan, Mike. We were never done with just the boys,” Blip answers clearly still pissed off at the situation. 

“Plans change, Blip. People change,” Mike answers simply, taking a pull from his beer.

“Yeah… I can see that,” Blip answers sarcastically, raising his eyebrows at Mike in accusation. 

“What?” Mike scoffs at him making himself busy lining up his next shot. 

“Evelyn and I might not be on the best terms right now, but we’re still speaking, Mike. Ironically enough, mostly about you… You and Ginny that is.” 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about Blip”. Mike tries to play dumb, hoping Blip will give him a break and move on. 

But Blip being Blip, Mike isn’t so lucky. 

“Oh, so you don’t know about Ginny calling you in the middle of the night. About you rushing over to the hospital at 3:00 am. About you staying over nights with Ginny in the hospital. You don’t know about Ginny waking up from surgery half out of her mind and asking for you and no one else. About you letting her stay in your house?! You never let anyone stay in this house!” 

“She’s my rookie, Blip. You said yourself she’s my legacy and I’m just trying to be a supportive friend,” Mike answers while looking anywhere but at Blip’s face. 

“We’re you just trying to be a supportive friend when you almost kissed her outside of Boardners?” Blip counters accusingly. 

This got Mike’s attention. His eyes narrowed at him, “How do you know about that?”

“Have you met my wife? She’s very good at seeing when people have secrets and getting them to spill,” Blip countered quickly not leaving any room for Mike to think of an excuse or fake explanation. 

Mike runs a hand over his face and sighs in response. “Ok, Ok…” he answers dejectedly. Blip had caught Mike red handed, there wasn’t any point in putting up a fight any longer. 

“What are you thinking man?” 

“I don’t know... it’s just… she’s just…” Mike struggles to find the words to explain whats happening between him and Ginny because to be honest, Mike doesn’t even know. 

“Oh man,” Blip laughs slightly, “you really are screwed. I mean I saw how weird you two were getting, but I didn’t know how far in you were. Damn, Mike. I feel like we just had this exact conversation and I told you you’d be crazy to even think about dating Ginny. How did we get from there to here?”

“It just, happened, Blip.” 

“What exactly happened, Mike?”

“NOTHING, nothing has happened yet. We haven’t even talked about it yet. We just… we spend so much time together and it’s just easy. We get each other. But, nothing is going to happen. At least not right now. She has her rule and I don’t want to fuck things up for her. I get it. But, we can’t just ignore it anymore. People are noticing, Eve noticed… You noticed… We’re gonna have to figure it out sooner rather than later and I know what I want. For once, I know exactly what I want.” Mike turns his back to Blip and moves toward the bar in his living room, pouring himself a drink. Beer clearly wasn’t going to be enough to forget this conversation with Blip. 

Blip walks over to, pushing his shoulder gently so Mike has to face him. “Do you even hear yourself right now, man?”

“I know it’s insane…” Mike begins as he throws back the two fingers of whiskey in his glass, “trust me we both do. How a twenty-three year old hot shot with her entire career ahead of her would be interested in a washed up old man with bad knees is beyond me.”

“Ok, Ok, I’ve had enough.” Blip holds up his hands in surrender. “This is too weird. I can’t listen to you talk about her like that any more. Just… just promise me one thing.” He looks directly at Mike this time, imploring him to understand the severity of his statement. 

“Yeah?” 

“Don’t fuck it up.”

“I won’t. Not this time. She’s too important,” Mike finishes with such conviction, hoping to not only convince Blip, but himself as well.

“Jesus.” Blip says shaking his head as he lines up a shot. 

\--

Later that evening, Mike is making his way up to bed. But, seeing the door to Ginny’s room ajar, he takes the few steps down the hall. He pokes his head in, looking to see if she’s still awake only to find Ginny passed out, cradling her arm. Mike takes a moment to look at her, like really look at her. She is stunning, but she’s also so much more to him now. He knows she carries the weight of the world on her shoulders, especially now. But, he can’t help notice how at peace she looks when she sleeps. 

A few minutes pass and Janet comes out of her room to find Mike leaning against the door frame watching her daughter sleep. She’s at his side before Mike even notices her. 

“I was just checking in to see if she needed anything,” Mike scrambles to explain his presence at Ginny’s door. 

“Mhm…” Janet answers knowingly, only the way a mother can. 

Mike blushes slightly and offers a sheepish smile in return. 

“I know you care for her, Mike,” Janet says bluntly. 

Mike is clearly caught off guard but manages to recover quickly. “She’s my rookie, my last rookie probably.”

Janet ignores his lie and continues on with the conversation, “She’s young, Mike. She’s working through her feelings, clearly, but her dad and I didn’t exactly set the best example… But, I can tell she really cares about you too. For her, it’s always been baseball and nothing else. She tried when she was younger to do it all, be a normal kid and play baseball, but her Dad kept giving her an ultimatum. Do you want to hang out with your friends or do you want to play baseball? Do you want to go to the dance or do you want to play baseball? It was always so black and white with my husband, all or nothing. Maybe it’s my fault, I should have stepped in, tried to make a more normal childhood for Ginny. Every time I tried, she chose baseball. And I just wanted Ginny to have what she wanted. But you, Mike, you are the grey area. You blur that line in the best way possible.” 

“So you don’t have an issue with this?” Mike asks, frankly stunned at Janet’s words  
.   
“I can’t say I was thrilled when I showed up to find you in her hospital bed,” Janet begins. 

“We weren’t,” Mike interrupts starting to explain his presence. 

“Save it, I don’t care… I’ve been thinking about it for the last couple of days and I can see how happy you make her. How much you care about her. It’s not my business to stand between Ginny and her happiness. I’ve tried my best not to, even when I’ve wanted to… Just, be careful, Mike. She holds an awful lot on her shoulders and sometimes she’s not the best at letting people in,” Janet pauses, peeking in to check on Ginny as Ginny readjusts herself in her sleep.

“But… I get the feeling you might understand that.” 

“Yeah… something like that,” Mike mumbles softly in response, eyes still trained on Ginny’s sleeping form. “Well, I should be getting to bed…let you get some rest for the night too.” Mike retreats down the dark hallway to his room.

“Goodnight, Mike. Sleep well,” Janet says with a warm knowing smile as she makes her way into her daughter's room.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay! Life happened. I'm sure there are a million mistakes in here, but wanted to get a chapter out! Enjoy!

Early the next morning Mike wakes to alerts on his phone from the front door. He groans and rolls over to grab his phone off his nightstand. After grabbing his readers near lamp Mike squints in the morning sun and opens his phone to see video of Amelia banging on his front door. Annoyed, he glances up at the clock and realizes it’s only 7 AM. ‘What the hell is she doing here?’ he thinks to himself as the noise gets louder and louder. Het quickly throws on sweatpants and runs downstairs. He doesn't want her banging to wake the neighbors or even worse Ginny. 

Mike throws open the front door and in a screaming whisper voice yells, “what the hell are you doing here, Amelia? It's 7 AM!" 

“Where is she?!” Amelia snaps back at him while trying to push her way through the door. 

Mike pauses for a second, still blocking the doorway. After a minute, realizing there was no point in delaying Amelia, he steps to the side and waves her in. 

“How did you figure out she was saying here,” he asks his eyebrows slightly furrow trying to think of who told her. “Better yet what are you even doing here?”

“I'm here to see my client,” Amelia says, clearly getting more heated by the moment. 

“As far as I understand,” Mike starts, ”you don't have a client anymore”. 

“That's between me and Ginny,” Amelia bites back clearly annoyed by Mike's sarcasm. 

“Oh really, do you abandon all of your clients then?”  
“I wasn't abandoning her, Lawson. She fired me”.

“Yeah well it took you long enough to show up... where have you been? Ginny needed you! You didn't come to the hospital, you didn't even bother to call or text her. How could you do that to her?!”

“I don't have time for this, Lawson, and frankly, I don't owe you an explanation. Where is she?” 

“It's 7 AM. She's sleeping. I'm not waking her up, she's recovering from surgery and the last thing she needs is to get in a fight with you”.

“What is she even doing here anyways?” Amelia asks looking at Lawson as if he's gone insane. “I swear, if I find out…”

“Someone had to take care of her! And you weren't around!” Mike rebuts, clearly infuriated at her insinuation. “What was I supposed to do? Let her recuperate in her one bedroom hotel room with the press waiting like sharks in lobby?” 

“Fine, I’ll go ask her if she wants to see you, but that’s all I’m promising. If she says no, you’re heading right back out that door. I need all the beauty sleep I can get to keep looking this good.” 

Mike makes his way upstairs to Ginny’s room and finds her exactly as he expected; sleeping. He gently sits down next to her on the bed. After taking a moment to notice how beautiful and carefree Ginny looks when she sleeps, he gently brushes an errant curl off her face. 

“Ginny? Gin?” He coaxes her softly, gently shaking her awake. 

“Hmmm?” she slowly wakes, a slight grimace coming over her face. It must be close to the time she should take new meds. “Mike? What time is it? What’s wrong?” 

“Its 7 AM. I’m sorry I had to wake you. Amelia’s downstairs. I tried to get her to wait… but well you know … she’s Amelia. Basically a rabid Chihuahua in stilettos”. 

She laughs slightly, jostling her arm and winces. 

“Do you need your meds?” Mike asks concerned.

“No, I can’t take them yet… not for another hour. It just aches a bit, I’ll be fine, Old Man. Can you just help me sit up more? If I’m going to face Amelia, I need to at least be sitting up”. 

“Are you sure?” 

“Yes. Ugh, if I don’t talk to her now, she’ll just keep trying”. 

Mike walks out to the balcony and begrudgingly waves Amelia up. She enters Ginny’s room and sits down in a chair in the corner. Mike waits at the door leaning on the door jam, arms crossed in a protective stance. 

Amelia turns to him, “You can go, Mike. Ginny can handle a conversation”. 

Mike looks toward Ginny, she looks up at him, pauses a moment and responds.  
“He can stay,” Ginny says simply, but confidently. 

Mike gives Amelia a look. She thinks about snapping back at Ginny, but Amelia needs this to be a calm conversation.

“Okay…” Amelia starts, not quite sure how to handle speaking candidly with Mike in the room. “How are you? What are the doctors saying?”

“I’m okay, I had to have surgery to fix my arm, but they think some PT and I’ll be back for at least some of Spring Training”. 

“Good, that’s good” Amelia’s relief oozing through her words. “Look, Gin. I think things got too heated the other day and that’s my fault. I should have kept things professional”. 

“I appreciate that”, Ginny says, “and look I’m sorry too. Evelyn explained about things with my brother and I should have seen it. I should have known. But, he’s just a bit of a blindspot for me, you know? He’s been all I’ve had since my dad died. Even with all his faults and mistages he’s my brother and I have to have his back no matter what”. 

“Of course, I understand. From here on out, fresh start. And you take the lead, Gin. It’s your life and you have earned the right to make all the decisions about your career”. 

“I mean, I’ll still need some guidance of course…”

Amelia smiles softly, “That’s my specialty, Gin”.

“Good,” Ginny nods in agreement, releasing some of the tension she’d been holding. 

“So…” Amelia starts, not quite sure of how to address the elephant in the room, or more specifically the aging catcher in the room,“I think we have a few more things to catch up on…” She tilts her head slightly towards Mike, making her intentions clear. 

“Yeah…”Ginny responds, fingers playing with her lip anxiously. She looks up at Mike, her big doe eyes melting him immediately. “You mind giving us a minute, Old Man?” 

“You sure?” he asks, making sure she’s okay. Ginny simply nods her head. “Okay, I’ll be downstairs grabbing your ice packs”. 

They watch Mike leave the room, closing the door behind him. Without even turning back towards Ginny, Amelia begins “so, did I miss something in the past few days?” 

“No,” Ginny says, shaking her head.

“Then what are you doing here, Ginny? Staying in Mike Lawson’s house is a statement”.

“Look, I couldn’t stay at the hotel with all the press and I couldn’t stay with Ev and Blip. Mike offered, saying he had tons of room, and it just made sense.”

“It just made sense for you to stay at your teammate’s house after the Trevor scandal?” 

Ginny is immediately put off by Amelia’s bluntness. “Amelia, this is where I draw the line. Mike has been there for me since the night I went in the hospital. He made sure I wasn’t alone and has helped me every way he can. So, I don’t want to hear about any of this bullshit of a scandal just because he’s a teammate and a man. If I weren’t a woman, it wouldn’t be an issue. And frankly, I’m tired living by everyone else’s rules. What you said earlier about this being my career and taking ownership over it, you’re right. It is my career. I need to make my choices and stick to them. So, I’ve made the choice to stay with Mike and I’m sticking to it. It’s not up for discussion”. 

“Wow, ok. I hear you… I just want to make sure I have the full picture…is there something more going on here? Amelia carefully treads, not wanting to pick another fight with her. “Is there something going on between you and Mike that I should know about? More than just teammates?” 

“No,” Ginny exasperates, “Mike and I are not together”. 

“You’re not together, no. I understand that, I just want to make sure I’m not blindsided again here…” 

“Ugh..” Ginny puts a hand over her face not sure how to proceed. Should she tell Amelia that there are feelings? They aren’t even anything yet and it’s already impossible to keep to themselves. “Look, we’re not together right now… and that’s all I’m gonna say.” 

“So, you do have feelings for him?” Amelia says directly, shocked at this admission. 

“I’m…I’m figuring that out…we’re… we’re figuring that out” Ginny refuses to look Amelia in the eye, choosing to focus on her sling instead. 

“Uhuh… well I can’t say the thought didn’t cross my mind when I found out you were staying here. But, Ginny, I have to warn you Mike is… Mike has a lot he needs to figure out. And if anyone found out about a relationship between you two…” 

“Stop, Amelia. This is something you definitely don’t get a say over. I appreciate your guidance with my career and business, but you are not allowed to comment on my personal life. Moving forward, that’s just the way it needs to be”. 

Amelia took a minute to center herself, shocked at how defensive Ginny is on the subject of Mike and their potential relationship. “Gin, I’m just trying to protect you. But, I understand, that’s not my place anymore. I’ll just ask that if you two do become more, you need to let me know so I can deal with it relation to your career. Fair?”

“Fair,” Ginny answers simply. 

Amelia makes her way downstairs and sees Mike filling Ginny’s icing sling with icepacks. “Are you serious, Mike? I tell you to figure out where your head is and you end up here?!” 

Mike’s blindsided by Amelia’s words, he didn’t even notice she’d made her way downstairs yet. His movement stops and his mouth is open as he looks towards her. He’s not sure what he’s supposed to say to that without giving Amelia too much information. “What did she say?” he asks simply, trying to respect Ginny’s privacy. 

“Not much, but I can tell when someone’s in love with someone, Mike. I’m not blind. Well, at least when it comes to Ginny, you on the other hand…” 

“Ok, I get it, I was an asshole per usual with you. But, Ginny and I… that’s different. It’s her move, her choice, I’ve made that about as clear as I can. For now, we’re friends and teammates and that’s it” Mike finishes, pleading for Amelia to understand that he’s trying to not make a mess of everything, most of all Ginny. 

“You realize you’ll ruin her the second anyone finds out about the two of you. God, I can see the headline now, First Female Rookie Sleeping with Her Catcher, Infamous Playboy Mike Lawson. Come on, Mike, they’ll tear her apart. Call her a slut, say she just slept her way into the majors. None of it will be true of course, but Ginny doesn’t get any breathing room”. 

“I won’t let that happen, Amelia. I would never stand in her way, never keep her from reaching her dreams”.

“Yeah… well, I won’t be holding my breath, Lawson” Amelia finishes and makes her way to the door, not bothering to wait for a rebuttal. 

Mike just stands there in shock. He knew that it would be difficult, that people wouldn’t approve of them right away, but he also wasn’t expecting a gut punch of reality at 7 AM either. Shaking it off, he grabs Ginny’s sling and makes his way slowly upstairs. 

He knocks gently on the doorframe, grabbing Ginny’s attention. When she turns towards him, he just holds up her sling, a gesture asking if he can come in without words. She just smiles back at him in approval. 

They continue in silence for the next minute or so. Mike helps Ginny get her icing sling in place without jostling her arm, watching for any grimace that comes across her face. Once he’s finished, he grabs her meds and a water from the small fridge in the corner of the room. She takes them and gives him another one of her sleepy smiles in thanks. Without saying a word, he turns and heads to the door to hopefully let her get back to sleep. 

“Hey,” Ginny says in a soft voice, trying to grab Mike’s attention as he reaches the door. 

He turns slightly back at her, a hint of a smile taking over his face. “Yeah?” 

“Will you stay for a bit and talk some?” she asks, clearly nervous for his response. “It’s just it’s hard for me to fall asleep sometimes…. Aching arm, too many thoughts… you know how it is…”

“Sure,” he says simply, but frozen in place. After a moment, he moves toward the chair in the corner of the room. 

“Here, come over here” she pats the bed beside her, beckoning him to join her. 

Mike pauses for a moment, looking back and forth between the chair and bed unsure of how to proceed. 

“Please, Mike?” Ginny’s voice is soft and vulnerable, her face mirroring her words. 

Knowing there’s no point in pretending he’s going to resist that face, Mike moves to the bed and stiffly lays down next to Ginny. “What do you want to hear about, Rookie?” he asks once he’s someone settled. 

“Hmmm… why don’t you tell me about your rookie year, Old Man. Maybe I could learn something,” Ginny finished, the genuine smile on her face emanating through her words. 

“Just remember you asked for it,” Mike responded, mimicking Ginny’s playful attitude.  
Mike begins and after a few minutes, Ginny reaches over and links their hands silently. At some point they both fall asleep for a few more hours, still holding hands, heads angled toward each other.

If Janet happened to wake up and see them asleep together, she didn’t mention anything to Ginny or Mike, just walked by with a knowing smile on her face.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's a little rough around the edges, but hey, its a chapter! Hope you enjoy!

A few days later, it’s time for Janet to go home. While packing, she realizes this will be the last opportunity she has to talk to Ginny alone before leaving. So, as she picks up another shirt to fold, she turns to Ginny who is sitting on the bed scrolling through her phone.

“So, how long do you think you’ll be staying here, Ginny?” she starts off, innocently enough. 

“Hmm?” Ginny asks, clearly not paying attention to her mother’s question. 

“Ginny, honey, I asked how long do you think you’ll stay with Mike?” 

Ginny immediately looks up at her mom, clearly startled by the question. When the shock wears off, Ginny responds, “Um… I’m not sure. We haven’t really talked about it.” 

“Well, he’s been very kind to you, so be sure not to wear out your welcome.”

“Of course I won’t, Mom,” Ginny answers, clearly annoyed by her Mom’s warning. 

“Good.. Good.. You know Ginny, I know you’re having a hard time right now with your injury,” she says as she gestures to Ginny’s arm, “but, maybe you should see this time as an opportunity.”

“An opportunity? Mom, what are you talking about?” Ginny replies, clearly annoyed. 

“Look, you know I’ve always told you there’s more to life than baseball… and I’ve never pushed,” Janet holds her hands up in defense. “But, maybe you should take some of the extra time you have right now to explore that, explore new things.”

“Ok, I’m more confused now than I was before. What new things are you talking about, Mom?”

“I just mean that there’s more to making a life for yourself than work, you deserve to have a well-rounded life,” Janet says simply while folding another shirt, avoiding Ginny’s eye contact. 

“What exactly do you mean by well-rounded?” Ginny asks exasperatedly, waving her good hand around the room. 

“Well, friends…” Janet starts, only to get interrupted by Ginny. 

“I have friends!”

“Someone to share your life with?” 

“Are you seriously going to bother me about my biological clock right now?”

“No! That’s not what I’m talking about. I’m talking about someone to share your life with. The good and the bad. Someone to talk to at night. Someone to support you…”

“It’s not like I’ve really had time to date, Mom… in case you haven’t noticed, I’ve been a little busy. And it’s not like I can just go ahead and date anyone without the entire world getting involved.” 

“I know, I just, I want you to be happy. I don’t want you to miss out on something… or someone…” 

“What do you mean someone?”

“You know what I mean, Ginny, I’m not blind,” Janet gestures around the room, obviously referring to Mike.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” 

“Ginny I just don’t want you to regret not going for something that could make you happy. You deserve to be happy. Just think about it, Ginny. That’s all I’m asking.”

\---

Later that day, while Ginny’s in the bathroom, Janet takes the opportunity to give Mike a knowing look. “Take care of her,” Janet says, not bothering to elaborate further. She knows Mike knows she means more than just keeping her safe and healthy. 

In response, she gets a short and simple affirmation from Mike. “I will. I know.” 

\---

“So, what’s the plan for the day?” Mike asks as he prepares them breakfast. A protein shake for him and eggs and bacon for Ginny. 

“Well, I have a meeting with Oscar and Al at 10:30. They want to do a check-in on me and talk to me about the plan for me I guess. They offered to come to me but…” Ginny gestures around the house awkwardly with that last statement. 

“Yeah… Okay, I have practice at 11, I was going to head in around 9:30 to get a workout in and spend some time with Kiki. If you want, you can just come with me.”

“Yeah, that sounds great, I’ve been meaning to make an appearance, catch up with the team.” 

“They’ve been asking about you, I just wasn’t sure if you were ready for all that. Are you sure you’re up for it?” Mike asks, signs of concern showing on his face. 

“Yes, I’ll be fine. As much as I like this house of yours its making me a bit crazy, Old Man. But, I appreciate your concern. I hope you know I really appreciate everything you’ve done for me,” she says, eyes focused on the plate of food in front of her as she gently moves her fork around her plate. 

“Yeah, Rookie” Mike answers, “I know.”

\--

Ginny has a great day at the park. The conversation with Al goes well enough, outlining PT/workout schedules and important doctors appointments. And the team is thrilled to see Ginny back in the locker room. Ginny noted they were even remarkably well behaved, only joking about her living with Mike a couple times and about missing the only hot player on the team. 

\--  
Over the next few weeks, Ginny focuses on PT, the limited workouts she’s allowed to do and reconnecting with the team and Blip & Evelyn. She’s noticed that one person has been eerily absent from her daily life; Mike. It’s like he’s made himself scarce in his own home. When she comes downstairs in the morning either he’s already left (and left her breakfast of course), or is running out the front door to a workout, practice or a meeting. Ginny can barely even bum a ride to the park with him a couple times a week. And the nights they are both home for dinner, Mike keeps it short and sweet, not letting them delve into anymore deep conversations or close encounters. They seem like two ships passing in the night and Ginny is more confused than she’s ever been. She thought they had gotten closer since her injury, that they were slowly working their way towards something, but his absence the past few weeks had left her puzzled and frankly annoyed. 

So, when she goes to visit the park the next day and the team suggests a night out, Ginny is more than happy to join in. She looks over to Mike’s cubby only to notice the look of surprise his face at her answer and looks over at Ginny. He looks like he’s about to suggest it might not be the best idea to Ginny, mouth open ready to speak, but Ginny just gives him a defiant look and heads out to call Evelyn. It’s her first night out in a while, so she lets Evelyn convince her to do it up with her and get dressed to the nines. Since Evelyn is helping her, Ginny decides to just get ready at her house, leaving Mike to meet them at the club. 

Mikes there with the guys already when the girls walk in. He doesn’t see them as he’s facing Blip, listening to him talk about something new with the boys. Only when Blip goes silent and the rest of the team seems to freeze in place all staring in the same direction does Mike turn to see what has everyone’s undivided attention. He’s not prepared for what’s in front of him. Ginny walking towards them wearing a very short teal satin slip dress with hair and makeup done to the nines. With how good she looks, her sling is barely noticeable, merely an afterthought. 

“Oh, you’re in for it now, Lawson,” Blip says in Mikes ear, hand clasping him on the shoulder laughing at the dumbfounded look on Mike’s face. 

When the girls finally meet the group, Ginny is hounded with all sorts of compliments. She makes the rounds saying hello to everyone and is presented with a drink as she finds the only open seat. Conveniently its right next to Mike. 

“You look nice, Baker” is all Mike can form the words to say at the moment, utterly stunned by how gorgeous she looks. 

“Oh really? Thought I might spice it up and see if it got your attention, since you know you have barely looked at me in weeks,” she replies, downing her drink and standing up. “Another round?” she questions to the group and heads to the bar, leaving a yet again dumbstruck Mike behind her. 

He knew she wasn’t happy with him, but he didn’t know she was this angry. 

Ginny proceeds to get progressively more drunk as the night goes on. Every time Mike searches for her, he feels like she’s at the bar getting another drink or is having a new one brought to her.   
He’s worried, but notices that the guys are keeping a good eye on her and she’s staying with the group in the VIP section more or less. When she finishes another drink and declares she’s heading to the dance floor, slightly wobbling as she stands, Mike speaks up. 

“Are you sure that’s a good idea, Rookie?” he asks 

“You’re not my keeper, Lawson. So, unless you’re dancing with me, back off. Who’s coming?” 

The team freezes, shocked at Baker’s newfound attitude at her captain. Mike doesn’t let Ginny win though and just continues to stare at her. After a minute of awkward silence, Vorhees steps up and follows Ginny to the dancefloor. Of course, Mike is worried about her arm and bumping into strangers, but he’s also worried about the creeps that are lurking there as well. Vorhees seems to do a good job keeping people away from her, but a few people still bump into Ginny. She grimaces a bit, but keeps on dancing. 

What feels like an eternity later, Mike sees Ginny making her way back to the group, stumbling a bit up the stairs into their section. He grabs her gently as she’s about to fall. She recovers quickly and yells out to the group, “Shots!” The group cheers in response, but Mike has a different reaction. 

Gently placing a hand on her back and leaning into her ear, “Think you’ve maybe had enough for tonight, Rookie?”

“Fuck off, Lawson.”

“I just don’t want you to hurt yourself, Rookie. You’re already in PT for one appendage, no reason to add any more.” 

“Ugh. I’m over this. I’m leaving and you do not need to follow me, Lawson. I’ll be just fine on my own… just like I have been for weeks.” Ginny levels Mike with her words and a scathing look. It’s so intense, so raw that it stuns him for a minute. 

\---

Ultimately, Mike recovers and follows her out, insisting on driving her home.

“Come on, let me get you home, Ginny. You’re drunk.”

Ginny just scoffs at his statement. “Drunk? Oh Lawson, come on, you can’t seriously be that oblivious. I barely even had three drinks tonight. Unfortunately, I couldn’t be more sober if I tried.”

Ginny tries to beg him off, but realizes quickly that it is futile. Papa bear Lawson isn’t going to let her leave alone and it’s no point trying to fight him, not when she’s this exhausted.

To say the ride home was silent is an understatement. Mike tries to break Ginny’s thick skin, but she just turns to face the window, looking out into the dark night, watching the street lights pass in a blur. 

“Come on, Ginny, just talk to me” Mike practically begs one last time. 

When she doesn’t respond, his hands tighten around the steering wheel and the car speeds up slightly. It’s not out of anger though, this is fear. Ginny Baker, the one person in his life who actually cares about him is icing him out. 

When they arrive home, Ginny tries to bolt from the car and get to her room. But, just as she manages to get to the stairs. He grabs her hand lightly, careful not to pull her off balance. If it wasn’t the alcohol that was making her wobbly tonight, then it was definitely the heels. 

“Ginny” he says quietly, barely loud enough for her to hear, his voice thick with anguish. 

She pauses for a moment, not sure how she wants to proceed. She chews on her lip for a moment, thinking about it, but turns around locking eyes with Mike immediately. She takes in the look on Mike’s face and it puzzles her for a minute. Finally. She realizes where she’s seen it before: The field after she got hurt. The look on his face is fear and it break’s Ginny’s resolve immediately. She takes a step down towards Mike and tilts her head slightly, the look on her face softening and her body completely relaxing. 

“We need to have that talk Mike,” she says compassionately but earnestly, staring into his eyes with as much conviction as she can muster. 

“Now?” he responds, utterly dumbfounded. “Are you sure we shouldn’t wait until tomorrow?”

Ginny sighs, and lets go of his hand. “I’m tired of waiting, Mike” she says urgently, her good hand being thrown up into the air out of annoyance. 

“Ok…” Mike says slowly, his dropped hand running slowly down his face, a physical act of exasperation. 

Clearly pretending this wasn’t happening wasn’t working for them anymore. Apparently walking around every day pretending you don’t love someone is exhausting. 

“Can we sit at least?” Mike asks, gesturing to the couch. 

“Yeah, Old Man, wouldn’t want to wear out those knees just standing around.” And with that statement, Ginny is back. 

They settle on the couch facing each other, leaving a couple of feet of a barrier in between them. 

“So…” Ginny stars, clearly waiting for Mike to chime in. 

“This is all you, Baker,” Mike says with his hands up. “I told you from the beginning, its your move.”

“Fine. I’m tired of waiting, Mike. I want this.” 

“You want what exactly?” Mike counters, eyes narrowing, hoping for clarification. 

“This,” she repeats, gesturing back and forth between her and Mike. “I want to be with you and I’m tired of waiting for a better time to do it. I know it won’t be easy and I know everyone thinks this is a horrible idea, but I don’t care. I don’t want to be alone anymore. I don’t want to do this all alone anymore.”

“You don’t have to, Ginny. I’ll be here no matter what. But, you need to be 100% sure that this, that I am what you want. I mean I’m not exactly a spring chicken over here, Ginny and I don’t just come with a carry-on…. More like a plane full of checked luggage,” he finishes, smirking at his own metaphor. 

“Yeah… yeah, Lawson, a little bit of history isn’t going to scare me off that easy. Don’t forget I’m your biggest fan, I know everything about you…” she jokes, finishing with a flirty smile. After a few seconds, Ginny reaches forward and grabs Mike’s hand, her tone turning serious with the next statement “I know exactly who you are, and that is why I want you.”

Mike laughs slightly as he looks down at Ginny and his hand linked between them. He lets out a deep breath he didn’t know he was holding and laughs slightly, clearly trying to hold back emotion, overwhelmed at the moment. 

“Hey.” Ginny tugs slightly at their joined hands, trying to bring him back to focus on her, them. “It’s your time to talk, Lawson.” Ginny smiles a megawatt smile at him knowingly, egging him on.

“I’m all in, Ginny.” Mike says simply, eyes boring straight into Ginny’s, not faltering for a second. 

“So, let’s recap. I want to be with you, and you say you’re all in… so I guess it’s settled then. No more waiting necessary.”

“No more waiting necessary,” Mike echoes as Ginny slowly crawls in his lap. Mike leans back grinning at her boldness, running his hands up and down her sides as she settles. 

Ginny grabs Mike’s face with her good hand and kisses him strong yet gently, finally realizing their mutual feelings physically. 

They continue on for a few minutes on the couch, their embrace quickly growing more intense. Ginny pulls back, Mike is blissed out, but a look of confusion comes across his face at the lack of touch. “What?” he starts.

“I think we should take this upstairs, Old Man, don’t you?” Mike only nods in response.   
“Wouldn’t want those knees to give out before game time, now would we?” 

Mike just laughs, shaking his head. Normally Mike would bite back at the Old Man comment and knock to his knees, but that need seems to disappear with the knowledge Ginny is taking him to bed. 

When Ginny offers him her hand, head tilted and a slight smile on her face, Mike takes it automatically and follows Ginny up the stairs never once losing his grip on her. He’s finally figured out what he wants and can finally have it, there’s no way he’s going to mess it up this time.


	10. Chapter 10

The next morning, Mike woke early as he usually does, but this time he wasn’t alone in his bed. He untangles himself from Ginny, throws some sweats on and makes his way down to the kitchen. He knows she’ll sleep later than normal because she’s healing and decides to get some breakfast going. Knowing Ginny she’ll be a ravenous animal per usual. He laughs slightly thinking of how much he’s seen her eating first thing in the morning. It’s like she’s been starved all through the night and breakfast is the last meal she’ll ever have. As he’s pulling the bacon out of the oven he hears padded footsteps coming down the stairs. He looks up only to be met with quite possibly the most beautiful sight he’s ever seen. A bare faced Ginny Baker making her way down the stairs in nothing but his old practice jersey. He can’t help it if a massive grin takes over his face. 

“This might just work, huh?” Mike says staring dreamily at her.

“Oh yeah, Old Man? What might just work?” She responds, making her way toward him, popping a piece of fruit salad into her mouth she grabs along the way. 

When she reaches him, he just nuzzles into the crook of her neck as she comfortably invades his space. He notices that she’s showered and now smells of his soap. “I see you’ve found my body wash,” he grumbles into her hair. 

“Well, you weren’t there when I woke up and I needed a reminder of you… plus my soap was too far away in my bathroom,” Ginny answers simply, turning her head to find Mike’s. She gives him a simple kiss. “Good morning by the way.” 

“Great morning,” Mike replies, returning the kiss, deepening it slightly. 

“So… what were you saying about this ‘working’?” she cheekily asks, turning to grab another piece of fruit off the bowl on the counter. 

“Well, I don’t know about you,” Mike starts, grinning affectionately at Ginny, “but me cooking you breakfast, you wearing my number … and not much else… is definitely working for me.” 

“Pshhh you’re such a perv, Lawson.” Ginny bats Mike’s arm away playfully as he reaches for her.“Speaking of us...who do we tell?”

“Uh… no one?” Mike responds immediately as if it was the only answer. 

“No one? Really? I mean Evelyn is going to figure it out sooner than later… she practically grilled me the morning after my date with Noah.” 

Mike looks up, not thrilled, clearly waiting for Ginny to finish with that story.

“There was nothing to tell…” she starts in an exasperated tone, “and if you don’t quite remember I ended the night with some old man with an animal on his face thank you very much. Now THAT she found interesting.” Ginny smiles slightly at the memory. 

“So, that’s how she knew…” 

“Well yeah… and I mean she has eyes.” 

“Good point.”

“So, can I ask you something?” Ginny starts nervously. 

“Ask away, I’m an open book, Gin.” 

“Why did you keep your distance the last few weeks? I felt like I was alone in this house. One day we were working out together, having dinner, watching tv on the couch, and the next you’re just gone.” 

“Gin, please, we’re good now, no need to bring that up again”.

“No, Mike. If we’re going to do this, really going to do this and put everything on the line then I need to know the truth.” 

“It’s not that big of a deal, Ginny, I was just giving you space. You were going through a lot and I thought you could use the space.”

“Bullshit, I call bullshit,” Ginny reacts immediately, annoyed that Mike thinks he can just placate her. 

She takes a minute to study him, trying to figure him out. Mike tries to avoid her glance, but Ginny’s eyes just follow him, taking in his body language. Finally, after a minute of consideration, she figures it out, a look of realization coming across her face. 

“It was Amelia, wasn’t it? I’m gonna kill her. What did she say to you, Mike?”

Mike signs and resigns to answer, “Nothing I didn’t already know, Gin.”

“Spill it.” 

“She said I’d ruin you, Ginny. That if people found out about us it would ruin your career.” Mike just looks at her with pure anguish. He knows this isn’t new information for her. It’s exactly what she’s been weighing and measuring for months. They both know that the perception of their relationship will not be a good one and that knowledge only brings them pain. 

“I couldn’t be the one to make that decision for you, Gin, and you know that. So, I stepped away, let you be the one to decide where this goes, no influence.”

Ginny looks back at him with tears in her eyes, her face solemn, unsure of what even to say in response. She had of course considered this deeply, but didn’t realize Mike’s level of compassion when it comes to her and this mess they are calling a relationship. “Yeah, well,” she starts, making her way towards Mike, “I chose you, didn’t I?” She walks straight to him and wraps her one good arm around him and looks straight into his eyes. “I chose you and I’m so happy I did, you are an even better man than I thought, Old man. Fuck em all. ” She gives him a watery smile and buries her head into his chest. 

Mike’s arms just envelope her, gaining confidence from her words and conviction. “Yeah, Gin. I’m happy you chose me too. Fuck em all.” 

\---

By now the issues between Blip and Evelyn had passed, both had agreed they were just picking fights. They would table the talk of a little girl for a bit while Evelyn got her dream of a restaurant going and they would come back to the issue in a year… In the meantime, they had more hot topic issues to focus on, like the status of one Miss Ginny Baker and one Mister Mike Lawson. Mike and Ginny had finally agreed to come over for lunch and Eve and Blip were determined to get to the bottom of whatever was happening between the two. 

Evelyn couldn’t open the door fast enough after the bell rang for the boys to run up to Ginny super excited. Mike, of course nervous for her arm, steps in front of Ginny holding the boys back. “Woah, woah, boys, chill, ok? Arms still healing, Ginny can’t be your jungle gym again just yet.” 

“Mike, it’s ok,” Ginny says, putting her good hand on Mike’s shoulder to reassure him, “I won’t break.”

Evelyn rolls her eyes seeing the calm that comes over Mike’s face, but smiles cheekily at Ginny none the less. 

She and Ginny head to the kitchen, while the boys head outside. 

“So, have you and Mike talked yet?” 

“We talk every day, Evelyn, we live together.”

“Don’t give me that bullshit, Ginny. You know what I’m talking about,” Evelyn deadpans, hands braced on the counter and her withering stare locked on Ginny. 

Ginny rolls her eyes at Evelyn and grabs a tomato and pops it into her mouth. Smiling at her as she chews. Evelyn just sits in silence waiting for Ginny to answer her like she can wait all night. 

“Ugh,” Ginny sighs exasperatedly, “A little, but nothing has changed.” 

“Nothing has changed? Bullshit.” 

This time Ginny looks back at Evelyn with the withering stare. After a minute, she gets up and heads over to where the boys are now playing video games on the couch. 

“Mature, Ginny,” Evelyn calls after her, “real mature.” 

Cut to the boys outside. 

“So, everything good with you and Evelyn?” Mike asks, genuinely hoping all is well with the perfect family again.

“Yeah, yeah, we worked things out. She’s gonna try the restaurant thing for a year, alone and then we’ll revisit the whole having another kid... It’s not perfect, but hey, I’m not sleeping on the couch anymore.”

Mike nods in agreement, looks around the backyard. Blip flips the steaks… a long silence growing between the two. 

“So… how’s the roommate situation?”

“Fine.” Mike says simply, without any embellishment. 

“Fine? That’s what you’re going with?”

“Yup,” Mike says matter-of-factly, adjusting his stance and crossing his arms defensively. 

Blip eyes him suspiciously, “So just roommates then? Nothing else I need to be worrying about there?” Blip tries to pry once again…

“Nope,” Mike answers, taking a long draw from his beer. 

They move on to simple talk about the team and the steaks, keeping it light until the steaks are done. 

During dinner the four make easy conversation, but Blip and Evelyn keep eyeing them suspiciously. Ginny and Mike keep their distance, but it’s hard to hide their ease of conversation. 

They all say their goodbyes, Evelyn makes Ginny promise to come shopping with her that week and Mike and Blip seem to be back on solid ground. 

“So they’re together, right?” Blip asks bluntly after the door shuts, watching the two leave.

“Absolutely,” answers Evelyn without missing a step.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's been a bit, but I am still into this story. These two were on my mind today, so figured I'd actually get an update out. Though not sure where to go from here really... happy to hear suggestions!

Before they’d even noticed a month had passed by, getting them just that much closer to spring training. In the day to day, not much had changed. They’d wake up together and get an early morning run in, then Mike would go to Petco to workout while Ginny went to physical therapy.  
The afternoons were spent settling in at home lazing by the pool and the nights in the kitchen or on the couch watching tv. Honestly, their days weren’t that different as a couple, and it seemed their relationship wasn’t that different as a couple either. Separately Mike and Ginny both worried that making the transition from friends to dating might be awkward and challenging, especially considering their circumstances. As it turns out though just taking it day by was proving much easier than either of them had imagined, comfortable even. Yes, of course there had to be some life changes – not hanging out with friends as much, keeping their distance from the team, not spending time together in public. But, since it was the off season, it wasn’t that difficult. No one seemed to figure out things had shifted between them, not that Blip and Evelyn hadn’t tried to pry any information they could out of Mike and Ginny. Evelyn even went so far one day as to head to Mike’s house, jump the gate and spy through the windows. Luckily, Ginny and Mike were both out at the time, otherwise she could have gotten a very detailed picture as to what they are regularly up to. 

Easy, that was the word Ginny kept thinking to herself, everything with Mike seemed so easy when it was just the two of them. If their relationship was so easy between them, then maybe it’s not as huge as they were making it out to be. Maybe Amelia was wrong and this wouldn’t blow up her life? Maybe they could just be happy together and people would accept it and move on. That’s exactly what Ginny was thinking about as she snuggled further into Mike on the couch, lingering between consciousness and sleep with a Ken Burns documentary in the background. 

Around 10 PM, Mike hears the doorbell go off. He jumps slightly, but quickly stills not wanting to wake the sleeping Ginny tucked into his side. ‘Who is knocking on his door this late?’ he thinks to himself as he carefully unfolds himself from Ginny’s grasp. She shifts slightly in his absence but settles down a moment later, much to Mike’s relief. She’s had a hard day of PT and needs the rest. 

Mike checks the front door camera on his phone and sees none other than his ex-wife. 

Knowing Rachel, she won’t just leave if he doesn’t answer the door, so Mike quietly makes his way to the door, careful not to wake a sleeping Ginny on the couch. 

Mike opens the door to find an impatient Rachel waiting on his doorstep. “What are you doing here?! Its late,” Mike speaks in a soft but clearly aggravated tone.

“Since when is 10PM late for Mike Lawson?” she counters ducking under Mike’s arm braced on the door and walks straight into his house. “I thought we needed to talk,” she continues, “I wanted to give you some time after the whole Ginny thing, but I’ve been thinking and maybe you were right about us that morning.” She looks up at Mike with a slight smile as she takes a couple steps towards him, hand outreached to touch him. 

Mike takes a step back, defensively holding up a hand to stop Rachel and keep some distance between them. “Rachel, seriously? You show up on my door and drop this on me?” he rubs his face with his hand and lets out a deep sigh.

Rachel is taken aback by this and takes a second to evaluate him. After a second, she notices he’s blocking her from entering past the front hallway and that he keeps looking back toward the living room. 

“What’s going on? Why are you so jumpy?” After a minute, it dawns on her… “You have company? Of course, should have seen that coming. Which groupie is it tonight?” she finishes with a classic Rachel eye roll of annoyance. 

“Shh… keep your voice down,” he responds quickly in a hushed tone, looking back for any signs of movement from the couch. “It’s none of your business who is in my house, Rachel. Not anymore.” 

At that moment Ginny walks into the front hallway, rubbing her eyes having just been woken by voices. “Mike?” she questions, clearly confused and voice thick with sleep. “Who are you talking to?”

Rachel’s jaw drops at the sight of Ginny. She takes in Ginny’s rumpled state and the fact she is clearly wearing one of Mike’s shirts and comes to a quick conclusion. 

At the sight of Rachel, Ginny stops in her tracks, immediately wide awake. 

Mike’s frozen, eyes just moving between Rachel and Ginny trying to figure out his next move. 

“Wow… just wow,” Rachel starts, laughing slightly and shaking her head in disbelief. “I can’t believe I thought you’d changed, Mike.”

Mike sighs loudly, the tension of his body releasing realizing there is no getting around this. 

“It’s not what you think, Rachel…” 

“Oh, so you’re not fucking the first female pitcher in baseball?” Rachel deadpans as she cuts him off. 

While Mike has come to a state of resignation and acceptance at the situation, Ginny is still frozen in place, stunned at Rachel’s bluntness and frankly her presence in Mike’s house. 

Mike looks between them and moves towards Ginny. He puts a gentle hand on her waist and says “why don’t you go upstairs? Get some rest, its been a long day…”

A very worried Ginny looks past Mike at Rachel, trying to find the words, but only succeeding at worrying her lower lip. How can he just let Rachel talk to him like that. It isn’t fair. She’s completely wrong about him and it’s all her fault. 

“Ginny”, Mike repeats softly, searching her eyes, trying to get her attention. Eventually he squeezes her arm, bring her back to him. “Go upstairs,” he says with a familiar nod, “I’ll be up in a bit.” His tone is reassuring, but Ginny knows he’s just putting on a brave face for her. 

She turns towards the stairs and makes her way up, stopping halfway to turn and look back at Mike. He just gives her his classic nod of reassurance once again. 

When Ginny is fully upstairs, Mike turns around and faces Rachel. 

“I can’t believe I didn’t figure it out sooner…” Rachel starts, moving side to side slightly jittery and clearly shocked by this realization. “...I mean I told you to figure out what you wanted, I didn’t think she was what you wanted.” 

“Well Rach, what can I say? You don’t know me anymore and you have no right to walk back into my life and judge.” 

“Are you serious? Come on, Mike. You can’t be this naive. You’re gonna destroy her career. You know that. I can see the headlines now: The First Female in Baseball Sleeping with her Captain. Ugh, and her much older, womanizing catcher captain at that,” Rachel finishes her hands splayed in the air, her head gently shaking in disbelief again.

“It’s not like that, Rachel,” Mike challenges back irate and slightly desperate. “Do you think I wanted this to happen? I mean come on, you think I don’t know that this is completely fucked up? That this… that I could seriously hurt her if it got out?” Mike is pleading with her to understand his care for her at this point. Trying to relay how strong his feelings for her actually are. 

“We tried, Rachel,” he continues dejectedly, “Really, we did. But it wasn’t working. There was something there and people were going to figure it out … people already were. So, why not be together? See what happens? This is me having Rach, having exactly what I want, well… trying to have anyway.”

Rachel is just standing there listening, completely dumbstruck. Listening to the man she once loved more than anything speak about another woman the way she had only ever wished him to speak about her. It was ironic in a strange way, she had been begging him to move on since they split and here she was finally getting what she wanted and she found herself disappointed once again. 

Mike took a minute to let his words sink in. “Look, we aren’t telling anyone,” he pleaded with her, “so please just don’t say anything.”

“You’re serious, aren’t you?” Rachel finally answered, letting Mike’s words and the desperate look on his face register. “You’re in love with her.”

“I…I…” Mike started, wringing his hands and looking down. He didn’t want to hurt Rachel, make this situation any worse, and he wasn’t sure how to answer. 

Mike’s non-answer was all Rachel needed for confirmation. “Wow… Mike Lawson in love… with something… someone other than baseball… didn’t see that one coming.” Rachel’s pissed now, clearly hurt at the realization that she wasn’t the one to mean more to Mike than baseball. But, she also understands that they are finally over. Done for good. And with that, comes some peace, and a sense freedom.  
“Take care of yourself Mike,” she says genuinely, “and take care of Ginny. She’s special, don’t fuck it up.” 

Mike stands there stunned at her compassion. Rachel makes her way over to him and kisses his cheek. “Goodbye, Mike.” For some reason she knows that this goodbye is what they both need. This time, her and Mike won’t find their way back to each other. But, that’s the way it’s supposed to be. 

“Bye, Rach,” Mike grumbles softly as she walks out the door. 

Mike makes his way upstairs and into his bedroom. He’s surprised not to find Ginny waiting for him in his bed. He thinks for a moment and walks back to the guest room she hasn’t stayed in in weeks. He finds her cross legged on the bed, shaking her leg nervously and worrying her lip away. She barely looks up at him as he makes his way to her. 

Hey sits down in front of her and reaches up to cup her chin with his hand. “Hey,” he says soft and low. When she doesn’t look up at him, he tries again, this time pulling her head up to face him, “hey”.

With as much reassurance as he can muster, “It’s ok, Gin. She’s gone… and she’s not gonna say anything.”

A silent tear rolls down Ginny’s face. 

“Hey, come on everything’s fine,” Mike says with a slight, sad smile on his face, “no tears allowed.” 

Ginny’s voice cracks as she begins to speak, “the things she said…” 

“It’s bullshit, Ginny. She doesn’t know what she’s talking about.”

“But she’s right though… that’s what everyone’s going to think… about me… about you… but how could she speak to you like that, she had no right.” 

“Its ok, Gin, I’m fine. Nothing I haven’t heard before.”

“You’re not that person, Mike. You’re not THE Mike Lawson to me, I just want to make sure you know that.” 

“Yeah well not everyone sees what you see, Rook,” he tries to play off the comment with a laugh, but Ginny sees right through him.

She sits up and climbs into his lap, taking his face in her hand this time to make sure he’s looking straight in her eyes. 

“You’re Mike Lawson, the legendary catcher for the San Diego Padres, the best team captain, successful businessman, philanthropist, great friend, amazing pseudo uncle, but most importantly, you’re my Old Man even with this crazy animal on your face.” She gives it a tug for good measure and manages to eek out a small genuine smile from him. 

They sit for a minute, gazing into each other’s eyes before Ginny breaks it with a soft kiss. 

“What do you say we head to bed, Gin?” 

“Mike Lawson taking me to bed? Hmm…. Let me think about that…” she plays coy and Mike immediately starts to tickle her. 

“You have to think about it, huh?” he says, his arms surrounding her and completely invading her space, tickling her anywhere and everywhere. 

“Stop Stop,” Ginny yelps breathlessly and through laughter, trying and failing to escape his grip, “Yes, I think yes!”

Feeling the victor, Mike lets go of Ginny and catches his breath just staring at Ginny in awe of her beauty. He really does love this woman and he can’t wait until he can scream it from the rooftops. 

Ginny stands up grabbing Mike’s hand and leads him back to his bedroom, their bedroom.


End file.
